


Unexpected Invitation

by starrnobella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Roll A Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: A fumbled question results in the answer she was hoping for. COMPLETE





	Unexpected Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm back with a Marvel/Harry Potter crossover thanks to the Roll-A-Drabble this month over at Marvelously Magic Fanfiction on Facebook. The dice were rolled for a HP character, a MCU character and a trope.
> 
> My dice roll gave me the following assignment: Lavender Brown with Bucky Barnes dealing with Fake Dating. This is the first time ever writing either of these characters.
> 
> This was beta read by GaeilgeRua ! SquarePeg72 alpha read this for me and helped to come up with the title.
> 
> All typical disclaimers apply. I don't own Marvel or Harry Potter and I don't write for profit. In all honesty, I only write for me.
> 
> Check me out on social media if you're interested in what I'm doing in between updates/posts.
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think! Please keep in mind that this story is marked complete and I don't have plans to write another piece attached.
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

"I need your help."

Her voice startled him, and slowly Bucky turned around to face the door. He noticed her small frame standing in the doorway with her hands planted firmly on her hips. Leaning back against the table he had been working at, he crossed his arms over his chest. "With what, Lavender?"

A sweet smile grew on her face as she made her way across the room, stopping just in front of him. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and batted her eyes at him a few times as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I need you to go with me to a party…"

"What party?" he asked, glancing down at the hand on his shoulder out of the corner of his eye. He took a deep breath and lowered his arms to his sides, waiting for her answer.

"Just this friend's party that I was invited to," she said, smiling brightly. She batted her eyelashes at him a few more times. She was hoping that he wouldn't ask her to go into specific details, mostly because she didn't want to lie to him. However, she was willing to do whatever it would take to get him to go with her to this party. She needed to take someone with her that would make Ronald jealous, and she was certain that Bucky would do exactly that.

"Which friend?" he asked, quirking his brow as his lips turned up into a smile. He knew that she was hiding something from him, but what it was he wasn't sure. Before he was going to agree to this, he needed to know exactly what he was getting into.

"Pansy's," she mumbled, carding a hand through her curls. She lowered her hand from his shoulder and rested it against the side of her leg.

"And who all is going to be there?" Bucky continued, smiling broadly as he watched her squirm.

"Just some friends from high school." She brushed her foot back and forth on the carpet as she lowered her eyes to the floor. She watched as it swung forwards and backwards slowly. Maybe if she avoided eye contact with him, she wouldn't have to tell him the truth.

"And you can't go alone because?" He reached out and looped a finger beneath her chin, lifting her face and forcing her to look at him.

Taking a deep breath, Lavender closed her eyes and exhaled sharply as the words tumbled out of her mouth. "Because Ronald is going to be there and I know he's dating Pansy now and I just want to make him jealous and prove to him that I was able to move on when he said that I wouldn't."

She slapped her hands over her face as she felt her cheeks flood with heat. This was exactly why she just wanted him to agree to come with her and not expect an explanation or anything. Unfortunately, she had known the questions were coming. It was just how Bucky seemed to work.

Fighting back the smile he felt pulling at his lips, Bucky reached forward and pulled her hands away from in front of her face. "Lavender," he said softly.

Scrunching up her nose, Lavender opened one of her eyes and noticed the half smile on his face. "Yeah?" she replied.

"I would love to go to Pansy's party with you to make Ronald jealous. The pompous ass deserves it," he said. His smile broadened as he noticed the smile growing on her lips.

"You actually said yes." The words simply fell out of her mouth. She couldn't believe her ears. "I never thought you'd say yes."

"Why not?" he asked, chuckling softly to himself.

"Because I didn't think pretending to be a pathetic girl's boyfriend for the night was your style," she said with a shrug.

"You aren't pathetic," he insisted. "Besides, you're one of my best friends. All you ever had to do was ask."

Lavender stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, wrapping him in a hug. "Thanks, Bucky. I can't wait to see his face when I show up with you on my arm tomorrow evening."

Bucky wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a quick squeeze. "You're very welcome. I'm sure it will be an enjoyable time for all, but him."


End file.
